Harry Potter the Brother
by Haatar the Bard
Summary: My Wrong boy who lived story. Using some elements from Santi's but mainly I feel that there needs to be a few more good stories out there. Darkish Harry later on but no neglect or abuse Please R&R
1. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

The gate opened with a slight creek as the robed figure glided past it. Tonight was the night, the night he finally became immortal. One of the Potters' sons was to be his bane, but that would no longer be a problem in just a few, short minutes. Lord Voldemort drew out his wand and began to voice an incantation that would blast the door off its hinges but yet he hesitated. An evil smile spread across his handsome face. The Potters had always been a thorn in his side, let them first taste the pain of losing their children before they met their own demise. With a simple unlocking charm, the Dark Lord swept into the house and stealthily made his way to the room his faithful servant Wormtail had informed him of. He sought out the children's room so that he may end it all.

There they were, two cribs sitting next to each other, the inhabitants sleeping so peacefully. One, Harry Potter, looked the picture of his father, James. His messy, jet, black hair surrounded his angelic face. The other, William Potter, had orange locks that crowned his face giving him a regal air. The Dark Lord smirked and thought to himself, _one these infants are to defeat me?_ Wormtail had informed him that William, the first born was the heir to the Potter fortune and had already shown signs of magic, while young Harry appeared to be nothing more but a normal child. Dumbledore had speculated that William was to be his equal, but he would kill them both to ensure his immortality and to completely crush the hearts of the Potters.

Voldemort raised his wand and looked almost sympathetic at the young boy, "I'm sorry I will never see your power, child, you would really have been an asset to the wizarding world… _Avada Kedavra_!" As the spell left his lips, Voldemort watched the flow of green light with sadness, he did not take the same pleasure in this kill as he did in the others. However his eyes widened in a split second as the spell enveloped the child before launching back at him. He could not dodge, he could not counter, the Dark Lord stood there helpless as his spell impacted him and he could feel his soul being wrenched from his body. The last thing he saw was a lightning bolt scar on William Potter's forehead.

* * *

><p>James and Lily bolted out of bed as they were shaken awake by a catastrophic explosion. Worry was etched on their faces as they rushed to the door, only to be replaced by a mask of despair as they saw half of their house blown apart. However, relief soon flooded their faces as they heard a baby crying. Once they reached the children's room they saw their son William crying in his crib, but Harry's was hidden under debris. Lily ran to get William and sooth him while James launched himself at the pile of debris trying to unearth his son. Distant pops sounded from downstairs and a panicked cry rent the air. "James! Lily! Are you here?" James sighed in relief as he heard Sirius's voice.<p>

"Up here!" he yelled, "hurry!" In just seconds Sirius was by James's side helping to clear the debris, while a very distraught Lily moved out to the hallway to escape the mayhem where she ran into a rather disheveled Dumbledore.

"Did he come?" Dumbledore frantically asked, looking slightly crazed. Lily nodded, not being able to find her voice do to worry for her child, Harry. Dumbledore's face broke into a wide grin as he heard the news. However, he began to look thoughtful as he contemplated how exactly it might've happened. "Lily, may I see William please?" Lily looked at Dumbledore tearfully before handing over her eldest son. Dumbledore's brow furrowed as he looked at the child's scar. It was not a normal scar and he could sense the death within it. Then it clicked, he realized where he felt that same aura before and the sheer magnitude of the events unfolding before him left him speechless. "Lily, my dear, I have reason to believe that William here, has survived the killing curse." Lily was shocked out of her reverie and gasped at this enlightenment.

"Say what, Albus?" A voice asked from the doorway. As both Lily and Dumbledore turned to face the newcomer they saw James cradling Harry. Lily, ecstatic to see her other son and rushed to take him from James's arms and coo over him. Dumbledore was washed over with an intense wave of power at that moment that sent chills down his spine, the power seemed tainted. He would have to keep an eye on this child.

"It's good to see Harry is alright, James" replied Dumbledore with a small smile, he would cross this bridge with Harry at another time, "I said that I believe that your son William survived the killing curse."

"But that's impossible!" exclaimed Sirius as James rushed forward to take his child from Dumbledore. "Isn't it?"

Dumbledore considered this for a short while before replying, "It should be, especially from a curse that was cast by Voldemort, I can only guess that something had somehow crippled his power at that period. What that thing might be I do not know, but I believe that young William here has given us a much needed reprieve in this bloody conflict."

"A reprieve Albus?" asked Lily, "He isn't dead?"

Dumbledore sadly shook his head as he responded, "I'm afraid that I believe he was merely banished from his body. One of Voldemort's prowess and level of evil would undoubtedly prepare for a deathly occurrence. I'm afraid he'll be back and with a vengeance against William." Lily and James both paled dramatically as the speculations of Dumbledore began to sink in.

"Never mind that for now," Sirius finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell over the group, "come on James, we have some business to take care of." At James's confused expression, a hint of impatience and anger reached Sirius's face before he elaborated, "We have an oh so dear friend to visit, the rat." This last bit was spoken with such malice and loathing that it shocked Lily. James, however, looked furious as it finally hit him. His friend, a friend he had trusted above others, had stabbed him in the back. Pettigrew was going to pay dearly for this.

Dumbledore quickly stepped in, "Sirius, James stop this immediately, and cool down. The last thing your family needs James is for you to be thrown into Azkaban alongside your friend. Sirius, James and Lily need your support. Peter will get his due in time."


	2. Chapter 2: Contemplations

Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating exactly what would happen to the wizarding world now that the threat of Tom Riddle was no more. William Potter would be raised as a hero but that wouldn't be a good thing in the long run. Tom would return and seek out William. The prophecy was made valid, however, meaning William would be the one to vanquish the dark lord once and for all. He would have to figure out how the best way to prepare him for that would be. Then there was the matter of young Harry. From what Dumbledore had gathered he should've been crushed by the cave in, but he somehow survived. In fact, not only survived but had started to emit a magical presence as well. Not just a normal presence, but a tainted presence, one that was eerily familiar to Dumbledore. This raised some serious problems for Dumbledore. He had to figure out exactly how that presence got there, and he feared the worse. He had always had some assumptions of how deep into the Dark Arts that Tom Riddle had delved and he believed he found his answer with Harry, or more accurately, in Harry.

He had only come across a few references about horocruxes in his life yet he had reason to believe that Voldemort made several to ensure his immortality. Now Dumbledore had the dilemma of Harry Potter, the brother to the boy who lived, possessing a horocrux within him. How would he ever tell Lily and James that they must kill one of their own sons in order to ensure that the Dark Lord could in fact be destroyed once and for all?

No he decided, he had been wrong before why couldn't he be wrong now? Even if he wasn't he did not want to be hasty to act with an object as unstable as a horocrux. He would do much more research before he decided on anything. Yet, in all this thinking a new question emerged: why did the soul fragment latch onto Harry and not William? This left a very nonplussed Dumbledore. It must be related to how William survived the killing curse that was cast by Voldemort. And this line of thought raised even more questions. The Potter questions were surrounded by just that. Questions and Questions and more Questions!

* * *

><p>Lily Potter was in a dilemma. She was happy that Lord Voldemort was finally gone, if only temporary and that her family had survived the bloody war. However, she could not help but feel saddened by the fact that James's family was ripped away from him and so was his other "family". She could never forgive Peter Pettigrew for his actions, yet, she could only speculate how James must feel.<p>

* * *

><p>James Potter was furious, joyful, depressed, hopeful but all together somber. His son had saved the wizarding world, no matter if it was a temporary matter, but in the process betrayals were revealed. If only it was just that damned rat that had betrayed them all, but alas, James had also betrayed his friend Remus. James and Sirius had deduced that there was a leak in the order and that it was from a circle of their friends. James and Sirius had noticed Remus gone for long periods of time and could not help but become suspicious. James wished that he had had the heart to go and confront Remus or Dumbledore about it but he did not want to know the answer. He wanted to think that Remus would never betray him and the Marauders. Remus never did, but James did. He never trusted Remus like he used to and always when a leak was mentioned his thoughts drifted towards the werewolf. He knew that he needed to apologize and own up to his responsibility but he feared the retribution.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was pissed off. Like James he had suspected Remus to be the traitor, yet he never confronted the werewolf out of respect to James and his insecurities. He blamed James for those insecurities, for allowing that drift to grow between him and Remus. He hated Pettigrew for his cowardliness. Pettigrew had always looked up to them and followed them around. Yet, it was because of James he was part of the group, not just a worshipper. They were a family, and Pettigrew tore it apart. Sirius hated himself for being so easily led astray.<p>

* * *

><p>Peter Pettigrew hated his luck. He had just guaranteed his new life as an outcast. By giving the location to the Dark Lord, he cast away his old friends. With the Dark Lord's downfall he was cast away by his fellow Death Eaters. He was welcome nowhere. Just like before Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin was shocked and furious. He loved the twins and the Marauders were his only real family. And Peter Pettigrew, a kid he stood up for since they met on the train tried to take it all away. Lucky for him only half of it was lost. Remus wished that he and Wormtail could talk soon on a night with a full moon.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was relieved. His love was alive, yet he knew that she must be in some emotional turmoil over the happenings. Severus swore that he would punish the one responsible for putting his beloved Lily through this torment. Peter Pettigrew better was his back!<p>

* * *

><p>William Potter loved his new life, for he loved attention. He did not know why he was getting all the extra attention but he loved it. People would come and play with him whenever he wanted, he had lots of friends and he always got presents! Lots and lots of presents!<p>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was shunned, by all but his parents and his parents' good friends. His brother got lots of attention while he got very little. He got no presents while his brother got lots of them. His brother had lots of people come play with him on all of William's new toys. Yet, none of this mattered to Harry because what he missed most in the world was his best friend, his big brother William. Harry's love for his brother was so deep rooted that he would do anything for his brother, and little did he know that he gave everything for his brother with the one hope that he might once again get his best friend to play and laugh with him.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Away

James was walking to Remus's flat with a heavy heart. He told himself over and over that it needed to be done sooner rather than later. His fist felt like lead as he raised his hand to knock on the door, but he hesitated. How could he tell Remus the truth? He had mentioned this topic with Lily and she forbade him to go to Remus's as the "poor man" has already gone through so much without you putting this on him too. But James knew that he needed to be upfront with Remus and respect him as an individual to ever be able to forgive himself for his betrayal. Remus would hopefully forgive him and not fly into a rare Remus rage. Yet, there was another reason to his visit as well, one that Lily did not know about. It was James way of showing Moony that he had regained all of James's trust and that it would never be lost again. He feared that Moony may not accept his offer but instead hold a grudge against him for a long time. However, he was confident that Moony would eventually accept this offer in time. He just hoped that it was soon.

Mustering all of his Gryffindor courage he knocked on Remus's door. There was silence for a small moment before the scraping of a chair being pushed back could be heard followed by soft and dejected footsteps as Remus approached the door. It was only then that James realized that the full moon was just the night before and that Remus would be tired and irritable. James began to turn and flee as his mighty Gryffindor courage left him but then he heard a soft and surprised voice behind him call out his name, "Prongs?" James turned around and saw His tired and bruised friend Remus peeking out his door.

"Hey there Moony," James replied with a small smile "how's life treating you?" Remus Lupin's face split in two as a huge smile spread across his face. As James was ushered into Moony's flat he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt like he always did. The flat was very bare and scarce of the comforts of life. Remus refused charity from his friends, claiming that he could make do on his own and survive off of his own work. However, it is hard to find work as a werewolf. As the two old friends sat down on the stiff couch James didn't know how to word what he needed to tell Remus, but the werewolf was excited to have his friend with him and started a conversation of his own.

"James! It's so good to see you! Look, I'm sorry I couldn't make it over to your house last night after the incident, but well… you know… I think my excuse is just as good as the next man's." At this James did look slightly upset at the reference to the transformation, they were not pleasant to behold and even worse to be the one being transfigured. "I've missed you, Prongs," Remus began to ramble on happily, "we became so disconnected in the war, I was worried that I was losing you and Padfoot but I guess it was all for naught. How are William and Harry and Lily doing?"

James sighed slightly as he steadied himself before replying, "they are doing fine Remus, there's a lot of hype going on at the house right now, it's good to escape. But we do need to talk Remmy." Remus chuckled slightly at the use of his old nickname that was only really used when he was being teased by the Marauders. "I need to apologize, Remus." At this Remus looked up rather confused, "there is no easy way to say this, but I had thought you were the leak." Remus looked stricken at that. James hurriedly rushed in to justify himself, "you were just gone all the time Moony and no one knew where you were. We were worried for you but I never wanted to confront you about it because I didn't want to learn the truth. Remus, please believe that I regret this with all my heart. I never wanted to hurt you." Remus looked crushed, before he looked up and asked a very simple question.

"We?"

James gulped, Remus's voice had a hard edge to it that sent shivers down his spine. "Sirius and I. And Wormtail helped feed into those insecurities, I'm sorry we didn't see it earlier Remus. I know you wouldn't betray us." Remus just sat there for a long time contemplating all the information that he had taken in he was hurt by what James was telling him. Although he was glad James had come up front with him, he couldn't help but feel abandoned and betrayed. Yet, at the same time he couldn't be too upset seeing as how he had suspected Sirius to be the leak.

"This is a lot to take in James," Remus began and James hung his head dejectedly, "but I think everything will be ok. The war was hard on all of us, it'll just take time to get back to where we once used to be." At these words James stood up and strode over to Remus where he pulled him into a firm hug that spoke both of their emotions. Remus stiffened in surprise as James asked a question that would change his entire outlook on life.

"Moony, would you be Harry's Godfather?"

* * *

><p>-6 years later-<p>

Harry Potter was excited, his and Williams's birthday was the next day and their uncles were coming over! He was rushing around the house, looking for his brother, and bowled into his father. As Harry fell on his bottom James Potter chuckled as he helped his son up and said "Careful Champ, don't let your mother see you running in the house." And with a wink James strode off to find his wife in the kitchen. Harry loved his parents dearly but he was never nearly as devoted to them as he was to his older brother.

This made Harry a very odd child. While most children would want toys and lots of friends and to be doted on, Harry had only a small handful of wants and needs. To be noticed by his brother was one of the main ones. They were best friends before that faithful day but ever since, his brother took less and less notice of him as he was always with his friends or wanted to play with his toys. Harry had to think of new ways to get his brother's attention. He also wanted to protect his brother. Harry had heard mention once that William was still not safe and that there were still bad men out to hurt him. Harry would not let that happen to his brother. He had decided to focus most of his energy on learning, and progressing his magical skill. He could already do simple things at will but if he studied and knew everything that would be needed for his classes, he could continue to progress with the help of his teachers and he could become the most powerful wizard ever so that no one would be able to hurt his brother.

Harry saw his brother outside playing in the yard with some of his friends, including the mean red headed one. Harry was always teased by the red head for his devotion to his brother. That wouldn't hurt him so much but Will would laugh too. And that would hurt Harry more than anything. Harry decided to put up with the red head and went outside to join his best friend.

While Harry was out trying to play with his brother, Lily and James watched their antics from the window sadly. Harry's world was too small, they needed to expand it. They needed to find something else to interest him. "What are we going to do, dear?" a saddened Lily asked James. "Harry needs to move on."

James sighed, "Yes he does, but move on to what? He is a very bright child, Lily, did you know he hates quidditch but he learned so he could play with Will? But he tried so hard he got so good that Will never wanted to play with him again. Perhaps if we send him to spend a week with Remus, that always does me good, well except near the end of term exams." Lily smirked at that comment and shook her head in feigned dismay.

"That sounds like a great idea James. Will you fire call him? I'll go get Harry." James nodded and kissed Lily on the cheek before heading off to the fireplace. Lily looked out the window again to see Harry staring after his brother after a severe tongue lashing by Will's friend Ron. Going to the door she called for Harry. "Harry dear, why don't you come inside for a moment." Lily tactfully ignored the gloating comment from the Weasely boy even though it made her blood boil. As Harry approached her, Lily could see the dejected hurt look in his eyes and Lily could feel something chip away at her heart. "Harry, why do you do this to yourself? Why don't you go out and make some of your own friends?"

"William is my friend though, mum," Harry replied without any hesitancy, "my best friend, I don't need any others." Lily sighed to herself, why could Harry not see what was right under his nose?

"Ok, dear," she sighed dejectedly. "Your father and I were wondering if you would be interested in spending the week at Uncle Remus's? I know you always have fun there." Lily's heart warmed as she saw a huge smile split her son's face. She knew James's idea was a good one, well, one of his few.

"Can I mum? Oh can I please?" Harry squealed as he was practically bouncing up and down. The sight made Lily laugh with joy at his antics.

"Of course, you may. How about you go up and start packing, your dad is checking with Uncle Remus right now, they should be back in a few minutes. As Harry scurried upstairs, Lily smiled contentedly.

**Hey everybody, sorry for the long delay in posting, this was a hard chapter to write or at least the first half, and to be honest I still don't like it. I've been busy with school and work and it'll just get worst from here so it will probably be a while before I post again, but the next few chapters should be easier than this one. Please leave a review, flames are welcome and if you have any suggestions I'd be thrilled to hear them. –Haatar the Bard**


	4. Chapter 4: A Seperate Road

Chapter 4: A Separate Road

Harry was busy packing up his clothes and some of his books. He was excited to visit his Uncle Moony. He always learned so much and his Uncle always treated him fairly and answered his questions. They'd often gout on hikes through the woods that his Uncle's house was in and Remus would teach him about all the different plants there and their properties.

As Harry almost finished shoving everything in his bag he suddenly stopped. What about his and William's birthday tomorrow? Would Uncle Moony bring him back for it? This train of thought bothered Harry because surely his parents couldn't have forgotten. Sure, his dad would tease them about forgetting but he never did. Deciding that he would ask his parents before he left, he started looking through the mess that was his room to try and find his newest herbology book to show his uncle.

-line—

Remus was drinking some tea when he heard his name being called from the other room. HE walked into his living room to see a head sticking out of his fire place.

"Well, good morning Prongs, how can I help you?" Moony asked.

"Ah, Stop being so proper, Remmy." James said said with a bit of a chuckle that Remus smiled in response to, "Lily and I have a favor to ask. Would you be willing to take Harry for a week?" At this Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise at the request. Then he looked at James suspiciously.

"This isn't one of your schemes to get me more money is it, Jamie?" Remus replied, shooting out James's 'kiddie' name in response to the Remmy, "because you already somehow managed to gift me this cottage in order to look out for Harry. What was it you and Lily said? Oh that's right you wanted Harry to 'live like a respectable human being not some hermit wallowing in his self pity unable to swallow his pride to be able to live like a human being'."

James laughed at Remus's reply, "Oh come on Moony you know you are happier and that it was a perfectly reasonable thing of us to say." At this, Remus could only shake his head and chuckle in response.

"Yes, yes you were both right, but that doesn't answer my question, what exactly are you up to?"

James sighed, "No, nothing so devious Remus. How about you let me through so I can talk to you while sitting down, my back is killing me." Remus stepped away from the fire and James came through and stretched out. "Much better, thanks Remus. Now, about Harry. I'm sure you've noticed how he acts around William." Remus nodded his head sadly.

"It reminds me of Peter," Remus said sadly, "Always trying so hard to fit in with the group but never really belonging." James shuffled his feet awkwardly. While Remus's anger had transformed into sorrow over Peter's treachery, Sirius had just grown angrier with every passing year that Peter went uncaught. James was definitely depressed about losing Peter to the dark but he still wanted to strangle him, it was always an awkward topic when brought up among the friends.

"Well, Lily and I think that it would be a good idea for us to try and encourage Harry to discover other passions in life and to lead his own life, not follow his brother." Remus nodded in agreement at James's reasoning.

"Of course, you know that Harry is always welcome. When were you planning on bringing him over?" at this James looked a little sheepish.

"I was hoping we could bring him over in the next hour…" he trailed off as he saw Remus's alarmed looking face.

"What about the party tomorrow James? Would he miss it?" James nodded.

"Remus, those things are torture for Harry, all he does is stand next to William while William opens up all these presents that he gets from everyone. I was thinking that perhaps we could have two parties, one for William's public and then one for the family. Maybe have the pack gather at your cottage and celebrate there. I don't think I can handle another year of seeing one of my sons being ignored by society, I just want to protect Harry from that."

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. James had always been good with others feelings, even if he wouldn't admit it. In school, Both he and Wormtail did not come from the wealthy families and backgrounds that James and Sirius did and James made sure that his friends would not feel left out by hiding most of his and Sirius's presents before they woke up. Remus smiled at the memory, James still thought that he didn't know.

"I think that would be acceptable, you just better make sure to bring the food and cake because Harry and I would just burn everything." James laughed at that. Remus was so smart but if he ever tried to cook or brew anything he would ruin it spectacularly.

"It's as good as done." James said through his laughter, "Did you want to come over to get Harry or did you just want us to bring him over?"

"How about I come over after I finish my tea. That way you can talk to Harry first." Remus replied. James nodded and strolled to the fire place. As he disappeared in a flash of green, Remus returned to the kitchen where he had left his tea. With a quick prod of his wand, his tea was steaming again and Remus lowered himself into his chair.

He was certainly happy that Harry was coming over. His godson made him feel like he had a purpose in life again and that was something nothing else could give him. He would always feel he had a home with his friends but, that was it, only Harry gave him something more. Remus laughed as he thought about his time with Harry. Whenever he would bring Harry out to the woods behind his cottage, Harry would nearly step on his heels in his excitement. Remus thought he was the only person who got to truly see who Harry was and that thought, while making him feel a little guilty that he had that over James and Lily, made him feel like he was going to explode in happiness.

Remus chuckled to himself as he remembered the first times that Harry went out to the woods with him and he explained that the reason the plants were so beautiful was because no one wanted to hurt them and that they were happy. Of course, he was just explain things to a 5 year old kid but ever since Harry saw them as people and would often talk to them and much to Remus's surprise, they responded! He would see his godson and the forest playing together. Magic would never cease to amaze him. James and Lily scarcely believed it until Remus showed them a pensieve memory of Harry playing jump rope with a vine of night shade. Lily was not amused about Harry being that close to night shade while James just sat there with his mouth wide open. Harry never treated anything crudely but instead treated everything with respect. It was a shame that the one person that mattered most to Harry never treated him in a similar manner.

-line-

Harry brought his bag downstairs as his dad walked out of the fireplace. Harry raced to him and James laughed and picked him up before messing up Harry's hair even more than it already was. "How's it going kiddo! You ready to go to your Uncle Remus's?"

Harry squirmed at having his hair messed up but laughed at the interaction. "Yep! I'm already all packed," Harry said and James smiled at the tone of Harry's voice. You could hear his smile in his words. "Dad?" Harry suddenly inquired, bring James back to reality, "What about our birthday party? Are Uncle Remus and I coming back for it?"

James looked at his son and debated what to tell him. Should he tell him that they were going to two parties this year, or should he try and protect him? Harry was a bright kid and might figure it out on his own if James lied, but then again maybe not. "Nope, we're going to have a small party this year, just the Pack" James said with a wink, "You don't want to sit through all the boring stuff our Willy has to right?" Harry giggled a little at the way James said William's name.

"I don't mind, then William won't be so bored!" Harry replied happily making James want to groan in frustration at Harry's eagerness.

"But then when will you and I be able to make a present for our young Willy?" said a voice from behind James.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry exclaimed as James turned around. James gave Remus a thankful smile and Remus winked in response. "Can we make one with magic?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm, well the best presents are made by hand," Remus replied but smiled when Harry's face turned down at the statement, "but I'm sure we could add a little magic on at the end." At this Harry looked up with a big smile. James laughed at the interaction between the two.

"Alright you two, go say bye to Mom then go have some fun!"

-line-

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, pondering about how to approach the topic of training you William in some basic magic. William would be turning seven, the strongest magical number, and as such a strong age to begin doing exercises to strengthen your magical core and control. He did not think it would be too difficult as the Potter's obviously wanted what was best for their children, but that was the problem. Children, as in plural. Dumbledore began to feel a headache so he popped a lemon drop into his mouth and he began to feel his headache alleviate almost immediately. Dumbledore sighed and almost missed having a dark lord in the world that could rival him. Having so much magical energy pent up inside you without an outlet led to the most vicious migraines, at least sugar helped with that.

The problem was that Harry was not to be trusted, and that fact broke Albus's heart. The boy was so sweet and eager to please and a true Potter in all his actions but Albus feared that all of this would be corrupted by the piece of Tom Riddle inside of Harry. What weighed even more heavily on Albus was the fact that he might have to murder a child. _No not murder_, he told himself sternly, _it's for the greater good, it's a necessary sacrifice in order to protec_- his thoughts were interrupted as he felt something wet on his cheek. As he touched his cheek he found that it was his tears that had caused him to interrupt his thoughts. This broke Albus, and not for the first time he wept openly due to the cruel fate dealt to Harry Potter.

**Well, I finally updated I hope you enjoy. I tried to emphasize the fact that Dumbledore is going to be a good guy in the story, just burdened with the hope of the wizarding world and having to make decisions for the greater good, no matter how much it kills him. Next chapter, marauder antics, Dumbledore taking a more active role in the Potter home and all to be finished with a time skip, unless the chapter gets too long. Enjoy! -Haatar the Bard**


End file.
